The Little Warlock
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A Loose Parody of the Little Mermaid. Richard is a warlock lives his dream of going to the surface world thanks to the evil Kanker Witch Sisters. On the surface he meets the Goth Princess Sam, we hill fall in love, or murder her? RichardxSam?


A new story from me is this. The Little Warlock is parody very loosely based on the Little Mermaid. Here is the cast.

Richard (Looking For Group): Ariel

Sam Manson (Danny Phantom): The Prince guy

Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Underfist): Sebastian

Chowder (Chowder): Flounder

The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd n' Eddy): Ursula the Sea Witch (I think that was her name)

The Lich King (World of Warcraft): King Triton (Or as I like to call him "Captain Triceratops")

As stated before this will be a very lose parody, don't expect a heartwarming tale, expect a humorous story about pathological bloodthirsty homicidal maniac's adventures as he falls in love, kills hundreds of innocent people, and struggles not to kill his new love too (He probably will).

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Looking for Group, Chowder, The Little Mermaid, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, World of Warcraft, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Underfist or anything else which might appear in this story. I also don't own the songs "Slaughter Your World" by Ryan Sohmer or "When You're Evil…" by Voltaire.

* * *

The Underworld: a dark and gloomy place, the place full of monsters and demons and Fred Fredburger. But once you got past its horrifying appearance it wasn't a half-bad place. In fact, our story begins in a quaint little village on the outskirts of the Underworld. It was about as close to the surface as one could get. The village had a blue sky, trees, a population of earnest hardworking folk who would always help one another, and plenty of cute animals. At this very moment a mother was out with her two sons, one about five, the other just an infant, taking them on a lovely mid-morning stroll through the forest. The five year old boy paused, seeing a beautifully colored butterfly land upon a pink flower on a large bush. He looked intently upon this wonderful being when a pale, bony arm shot out from the bush.

Hearing a zapping sound, the mother pulled her son towards her only to find what she had been holding on to was nothing more than his severed arm. From the bush a ghastly figured clothed in a black robe emerged. He wore a hood over his head, allowing only his two glowing yellow eyes to show. On his left eyebrow were two green scars and a third on the side of his nose. As unlikely as this sounds, he is the protagonist of the story. He is known by many names: Chief Warlock of the Brothers of Darkness, Lord of the Thirteen Hells, Master of the Bones, Emperor of the Black, Lord of the Undead, and mayor of a little village up the coast which quite scenic in spring. But most call him by his birth-name, Richard. Whatever he was called, the woman gasped at his apperance.

(To the tune of "Part of Your World")

Richard: _**Excitement abounds**_**  
**_**I almost can't wait**_**  
**_**Relax, I don't want your baby  
I already ate**_**  
**_**Though I do tend to generally kill**_**  
**_**Kill things that don't fight back**_

Richard then grabbed the baby and tossed it into the woods. He then merrily skipped towards the village upon reaching the center he continued to sing.

_**I see this village**_**  
**_**What does it hold?**_**  
**_**What shall I butcher them with**_**  
**_**Fire or cold?**_**  
**_**Running from me sure you'd think**_**  
**_**'He's a pathological bloodthirsty homicidal maniac!'**_

_**I'd kill kittens and puppies and bunnies**_**  
**_**I'd maim toddlers and teens and then more**_**  
**_**You see a wife? I see a widow**_**  
**_**But what then?**_**  
**_**Can't you see?**_**  
**_**I'd kill four!**_

As he sang, the warlock killed everything in sight, specifically the things he mentioned in the lyrics.

_**I want to incinerate and decapitate**_**  
**_**I want to melt**_**  
**_**Want to melt some faces**_**  
**_**Watching the peasants...what do they call it?**_**  
**_**Ahh...grieve!**_

The villagers had gathered around the pile of corpses left by Richard, grieving over their loved ones. Richard took this opportunity to lob a fireball at them.

_**I suppose that being undead there's not much to life**_**  
**_**A soul is needed for loving...feeling...**_**  
**_**How does this all not make me...what's that word again?**_**  
**_**Heave!**_

Richard picked up a puppy and stared at it lovingly, before kicking it into the same forest that he had previously punted a baby into.

_**You've nowhere to hide**_**  
**_**Nowhere to run**_**  
**_**Your village will burn like the heart of the sun!**_**  
**_**With infinite glee**_**  
**_**It's going to be me**_**  
**_**That slaughters the world!**_

The few surviving villagers had huddled at the edge of the town, where they found themselves cornered by the insane warlock.

_**How could I glare into these eyes**_**  
**_**And then not stab them?**_**  
**_**How could I stare at their loss**_**  
**_**And then not laugh?**_

_**I'd cut him in half**_**  
**_**Then I'd graft**_**  
**_**His head back onto his shoulders**_**  
**_**Or after I'd lop it**_**  
**_**I'd make a puppet**_**  
**_**On top of a staff!**_

Richard took the severed head of one of the peasants and stuck it over his hand, using it as a macabre puppet.

_**I am a lord that is sometimes bored**_

He made the head say.**  
**_**Have some urges and need to fulfill them**_**  
**_**After my mayhem I simply don't...what's the word?**_**  
**_**Care!**_

He then removed the head and tossed it into the ever growing pile of corpses at the center of the village.

_**The stench in the air**_**  
**_**The smell of the gore**_**  
**_**The carnage far greater than any war**_**  
**_**My legacy**_**  
**_**Death becomes...me!**_**  
**_**I'll slaughter the world**_

* * *

And there's chapter one of The Little Warlock. I hope you liked it.


End file.
